Memories
by TeddyLuver
Summary: Her small fingers linger on the door handle for a moment, not wanting to let go. This place will always hold the best of memories for her... but that's all it will hold. Memories. For the amazing, wonderful DancingRaindrops. Happy birthday, Dancikins. :


**Hey, everyone. Remember how I said I would rarely write during school? Well, this girl deserves a huge exception. I want everyone who reads this to go out and wish DancingRaindrops a very happy birthday. **

**Danci, I think you're honestly the first true friend I had here on FF. :) Do you remember that picture of Sterling you had as your avatar, and I PM'ed you about it, and that's how we started talking? Then forum came along and we became even closer. I love our late night talks, our musing over romance and good writing, and of course our random chats as well. :) I love your sly, witty, intelligent sense of humor and the wonderful advice you always have. You are my mentor, my sister, and my best friend all in one. *hugs* I love you, Dancikins. Have an amazing birthday. You deserve it. **

**Now, if that wasn't cheesy enough, here's a little something-something for you. ;) I hope you enjoy it. (That goes for all of you readers, not just Danci.) **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. Can you imagine what a birthday present that would make though? ;) **

* * *

_Remember, do you remember..._

The hot California sun blazes down on the small group of teenagers standing on the pavement outside the now-abandoned studio. The huge, once lively double doors creak open, and an assistant stumbles out, looking exhausted, and hauling a cart of bright fuchsia suitcases.

He's followed shortly by a stately, well-dressed young woman, decked out in pink skinny jeans and a sequined top, her blonde curls tumbling gracefully onto her shoulders. Her shining cerleuan eyes peer out from behind her studded sunglasses, and her perfectly-manicured fingernails move quickly across her phone, dialing a number.

"No, Tara, I will not." she insists, and begins to argue with her manager. "Please. I already have at least eight movie offers..." She drones on, rambling about herself.

It's how she hides the pain.

Standing a few feet away, a blonde, chubby boy messes with his yo-yo, twirling it, spinning it, bouncing it off the sidewalk. _Yo-yo, it's Nico! Yo-yo, it's Grady! _the toy squawks, like an old broken record. Concentrating, the boy whirls it in a perfect around-the-world trick, catching it expertly in his hand.

Next to him, his dark-skinned friend texts on his phone, his green fedora blocking the hot sun from his face. He glances up and takes a look around at his companions, and lets out the smallest of sighs. His eyes drop back to his phone quickly.

It's how they hide the pain.

Leaning on a tree for support, a smaller girl fiddles with a handheld puzzle, her fingers working quickly, her mastermind brain churning. Her brown pigtails blow slightly in the dry wind, a mark of her childhood. But they look out of place, because she's grown up. They've all grown up.

The door creaks open again, and a slender, raven haired girl slips outside. Her small fingers linger on the door handle for a moment, not wanting to let go. She glances up at the huge billboard proclaiming Condor Studios, and sighs deeply, heading over to the others.

"Well," a short, balding man claps his hands together and looks at the teenagers. "I guess this is it then."

Sonny Munroe resists the urge to start crying. Because this _is_ it. The end. For all of them. Five years of comedy and drama, laughter and tears, joy and pain... over. This place will always hold the best of memories for her... but that's all it will hold.

Memories.

"Shall we have a last look around?" Sonny looks at her cast mates with huge, pleading eyes, her voice cracking slightly. "For old times' sake?"

Tawni glances up at the brunette with a defeated look, as if to say _What's the point?_ but Grady nods. "Why not?" He turns to Nico, who gives a small, noncommittal shrug. Zora nods as well, pocketing her puzzle and walking over to the rest of them.

"Let's go." The five begin to walk towards the double doors, almost in a trance-like way. Tentatively, Sonny reaches out and grabs Tawni's and Nico's hands. Nico holds Grady's, and Grady reaches for Zora's, and so they walk holding hands.

United for the last time.

Sonny's lets go of Tawni's hand briefly and grasps the door handle, pulling it open. The huge hallway is lonely and empty now. Sonny remembers it from five years ago, walking into this very room as a shy, scared 16 year old. The room was bustling then, overflowing with inflatable palm trees, giant baby bottles, and other various props.

_"I can't believe I'm really here!" the pale, brunette 16 year old squealed as she entered Condor Studios for the first time. "Mom?"_

_"Ahhh!" her mother ran it, grinning from ear to ear, looking as excited as Sonny felt. "This is so exciting!" Sonny squealed happily in agreement, jumping up and down. "Alright, come here and hold still." _

_Sonny nodded obediently, beaming as her mother rubbed sunscreen all over her face. Her grin disappeared, and she shook her head, squirming. "Mom, mom, stop it, stop it, cut it out. I don't need more sunblock on me, we're inside."_

So young, so innocent, so fragile.

Oh, how things have changed.

First of course, is the Prop House. Sonny can hardly bear to enter the place, stripped of all its personality, its character. Now, it's just an empty square room. Sonny bites her lip and her eyes rake over the barren floor, searching for something, anything, that would remind her of what this used to be.

A prop, maybe a funky hat, or an odd costume piece. A snippet of the old days, even one of the numerous photo booth pictures her friends took. Something that maybe, possibly, would stay as a tribute to them.

She finds nothing.

Tawni touches her arm lightly, seeing the pain that this emptiness brings to her friends. "Let's go." she whispers, and the others nod sadly. They shuffle out in a single file line, not even pausing to give the place a last look.

There's no point. It's no longer their Prop House.

They split up at their next destination, although Sonny feels like the ought to stay together. Though she knows, they're growing apart. It's time to move on. They'll always remember this place... but that's all they'll have.

Memories.

Sonny interlaces her fingers with Tawni's as they head to their dressing room. It's not as empty and desolate as the Prop House, but it's definitely missing a lot. Sonny takes off her flip flops and wiggles her toes into the soft, plush carpet. She smiles slightly as she remembers the feeling of walking on clouds.

"I'll miss this place," Tawni says forlornly, tracing her finger over the teal paint where Sonny's vanity used to it. "I remember when you stood here dressed in a fat suit." Tawni chuckles lightly and Sonny joins in.

She remembers too. From the bad bee, to the Check It Out girl, to Sicky Vicky... this place has been where she transformed from Sonny Munroe to whatever character she was playing. Where she and Tawni shared their 'moments', advice, tears... everything.

Now, she'll have to pick up and move her memories to a new place. It's harder than it looks. And Sonny's not sure if she can do it.

The vent creaks open slightly and Zora's head peeks out. She's 16 now, a little too big to be in there, but she squeezes herself in. For memories' sake. "I'm gonna miss these vents." she sighs sadly, trailing a finger across the top of the vents.

They've already grown dusty.

Sonny's heart breaks slowly as she sees Zora bite her lip to stop from bursting into tears. Both take a deep breath and calm themselves. Nico pokes his head in slowly, his once bright eyes dull with pain.

"Shall we?" he asks, and Tawni nods, pulling Sonny's arm gently. Reluctantly, Sonny trails slowly out the door, walking backwards, her hand still outstretched in one final attempt to hold onto the past.

It slips right through her fingers.

Of course, right down the hall from her dressing room is Sonny's next destination. She walks slowly towards the MacKenzie Falls set, not sure if she should even enter. But she can't stop herself. As much as she'd like to deny it at times, this set is a part of her life here.

Was. Was a part of her life.

Her cast mates lag behind, understanding that she needs to be alone. They never spent as much time here as Sonny did. She pushes open the door gently, and it creaks, lonesome. She sticks her head in, her heart fluttering.

As much as she wants to deny it, she hopes he'll be there.

The set isn't as drastically changed as the So Random! set, which has been stripped down, the walls painted over, the curtains torn away. No more 'big head' of the cast, no more picture frames with their faces in them, and the once vibrant yellow walls have been painted a stark white.

MacKenzie Falls set isn't as different. Sure, the dark blue walls have been coated over many times with the same unfriendly, hospital white, but the pristine beige carpet is still there. It's not as soft as her carpet, Sonny thinks, but it's more posh. Proper. Perfect. Like MacKenzie Falls.

One set is still up: a small balcony overlooking the Falls. Sonny fingers the backdrop, marveling at its beauty. It's exquisitely painted, capturing the misting waterfall and the gallons of water spilling over the rocks. It's so realistic that Sonny can almost smell the fresh mist and hear the water crashing down.

She lingers there for a few moments, waiting. Wishing she could transport herself to somewhere as peaceful, serene, and uncomplicated as the Falls. A small noise makes her whirl around, heart racing. _He's here_.

But when she turns, it's just Tawni opening the door, asking if she's ready to go.

No, she's not. But she goes anyway.

Her cast mates faces are expectant as Sonny trudges out of the set, looking less sunny than ever. "He wasn't there," she shrugs, in an attempt to be nonchalant, but they all hear the crack her in her voice, see the tears pooling in her eyes.

A sympathetic smile, a quick hug... and they're moving again.

Finally, group arrives in the cafeteria, which seems oddly out of place without its general hustle and bustle of lunchtime. On an ordinary day this time, Sonny would be grabbing a lunch tray, pausing to look over the various ick options, while glaring resentfully at the delicious food MacKenzie Falls was served.

She longs for that ick now. Anything to make this place seem normal again.

Nico and Grady head towards the frozen yogurt machine. That place holds special memories for them, late nights of bonding over froyo, planning schemes while eating froyo... frozen yogurt was just a part of their life.

Sonny joins them at the machine, and she touches the handle lightly. She remembers getting frozen yogurt for the first time - what an experience _that_ was. A small, sad smile graces the comedienne's lips as she silently acts out that day. She mimes grabbing a tray, two burritos off the counter, and slowly, deliberately, fills up five yogurt cups. Engrossed as she is in her work, she doesn't hear the soft approach of footsteps and the murmur of her cast mates.

Sonny places the last imaginary yogurt cup on the tray, and picks it up. Moving to the next counter, she pictures grabbing some napkins. This is where what started as an ordinary froyo run changed Sonny's life.

"Excuse me, ma'am, when you're done with that I'm going to need an extra large chocolate." She can practically hear his voice, sly and smooth all at the same time. _Oh sorry, I don't work her._ she replies in her mind, stepping forward and looking up.

And there he is.

Sonny lets out a small scream, drops her imaginary tray, and stumbles backwards, clutching her heart. "Oh my god," she gasps for breath, completely startled out of her little daydream. He bites his lip in an attempt not to chuckle.

"Hey Sonny," Chad Dylan Cooper gives Sonny his winning smirk, eyes twinkling with laughter... and something else hidden beneath that. Regaining her breath, Sonny straightens up and smacks him across the arm. "OW! What was that for?"

"For nearly giving me a heart attack, you dolt!" she replies shrilly. Out of the corner of her eye, Sonny notices her cast mates exchange knowing glances and slip discreetly out of the room. Most of her attention is focused on the blue-eyed blonde heartthrob in front of her.

They don't call him a heartthrob for nothing, she thinks. Even though the initial shock has worn off, her heart doesn't slow much.

"Yeah, what were you doing anyway?" Chad asks, looking casual in a short sleeve red polo and jeans. Sonny can't help but think how handsome he looks, with his blue sparkling eyes and hands shoved in pockets. Chad catches her staring and raises his eyebrows, invoking a light blush from her.

"I was just, uh..." Sonny stumbles, not knowing what to say.

"Reliving the good days?" he prompts. She nods somewhat sadly, her thoughts brought back to the situation at hand. "It must be a lot nicer back there than it is here." he comments, looking down. She detects sadness and longing in his voice.

"It is," she whispers, staring at him. They stand in awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, I guess this is it, then," Chad says finally, looking up at her. Her breath catches in her throat as she glimpses the flash of pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I... I guess so."

"I remember when we first met here." Chad sighs, looking around the room. He glances back at Sonny with the smallest of smirks. "You were dressed in a fat suit."

"Way to make a first impression, huh?" Sonny rolls her eyes as she sweeps her eyes across the room as well.

"Definitely." Chad's low, gentle murmur catches her off guard again. "I'll miss you, Munroe."

"Same," she's able to choke out, her heart pounding at a million miles an hour. He holds his arms out in an inviting embrace, which she willingly steps into. Wrapping her arms around his strong, warm body and breathing in his clean scent - like a mixture of Axe and Tide - she feels content.

Like nothing can go wrong.

They break apart slowly, and she can see his eyes shining with happiness. A small, genuine smile plays on his lips. He runs his fingers through his hair, staring at her. "Keep in touch, Sonny." he smiles at her.

"Definitely." she answers with a smile of her own as Chad turns around and walks out with a slight bounce in his step.

She follows him back out to the parking lot, where her friends are waiting with their suitcases. Tawni glances at the grin on her face and responds with a smile of her own. Sonny runs up to them and pulls all the Randoms in for a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so _so_ much," They all cry together, holding on to each other, never wanting to let go.

But she has to let go. She accepts that. It's time to move on. She'll always remember this place.

But that's all she'll have.

Memories.

_Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today, today is a gift. That is why they call it the present. _

_~.~.~_

_And I'll always... remember..._

_

* * *

_**So, yeah... bittersweet, eh? I hope you cried. ;) That means I've done my job. **

***hugs* Happy birthday again, Danci. :) _Your_ job is to go out and have the best, most wonderful day ever. Have great day, you 15-year old. Gah, you're ancient. xD Just kidding, sis. Love you! **

**~ Tedds**

**And for the rest of you... *glares* LOL. ;) Please send Danci a PM or something saying happy birthday, she totally deserves it. :) She's the most talented, amazing author I know. **

**And also... review? Make my day awesome too? :D**


End file.
